Several configurations of modular elements of this type have been proposed, with or without shielding.
By way of nonlimiting example, the following may be cited: French Patents FRA 2,685,554 and FRA 2,685,556,and U. S. Pat. No. 4,451,107.
By way of example and in a more precise manner, the previously mentioned French Patent application FRA 207 2,685,0556 concerns a modular electrical connection element. This element comprises an insulating unit having a central region to receive electrical contact elements and two side branches that are approximately perpendicular to the axis of the central region and have a width that is equal to that of the module. Each side branch has, on an external surface, a shielding element, extending over a major part of its surface. The shielding elements comprise at least one means for maintaining position in the insulating unit, at least one electrical connection means extending beyond the insulating unit, and at least one elastic electrical contact means through at least one corresponding opening of said side branch opening onto an internal surface of said side branch.